Minuet
by Bellatrix-Breezy
Summary: When the honeymoon’s over, life begins…
1. Chapter One,

Yes, it's true. This idea came to me while in the shower. Lol, so. I plan to make this SUPER long. This chapter is slightly corny, but I love it. It's a lollie, of course. (: You can't beat it. Now, in this first chapter I needed to lay down all the ground rules of the story. It's very crazy and I doubt any of you will like it but there it is.

Disclaimer – None of this is mine, and I don't own the rights to Hannah Montana.

--

_I__'m walking on sunshine, Whoa oh. Don't it feel good?_

"Oliver, if you drop me, I swear…." My hand clenches the back of my new husband's neck as he carries me down the hotel corridor.

"I'm not gonna drop you," He reassures me. "Now, are you ready to see the suite your fabulously amazing husband got you?"

He sets me down and my heels hit the carpet. I run a hand through my hair and flash a smile. "Yes."

He kicks the door open gently and I step inside in amazement.

"Eh? What did I tell ya?" He brags.

"Oliver, this room is incredible!" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, before running into the center of the room and spinning around like a child in a bakery.

There are flowers everywhere. Not roses, though. I _hate_ roses. He knew that. Instead, there are purple daisies and bright yellow chrysanthemums scattered everywhere. My favorite.

He comes up behind me and rests his palms on either of my shoulders. "You look so beautiful."

I smile, "Were you nervous?"

He chuckles lightly, "You should've seen me pacing back and forth at the alter while everyone stared at me with blank looks. So embarrassing."

"Aw," I giggle, "and then I come out and make it all better?"

"Yes, you do." He kisses the side of my face before I escape his clutches and walk to the mirror. A white sheet of paper catches my eye.

There's calligraphy on the front I can barely make out, so I unfold the paper and read it out loud.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Oken,_

_I am quite pleased to hear you have chosen The Le Bonheur Hotel_

_to spend the first hours of your honeymoon._

_I am sure the cermony was lovely, and I can only wish_

_I was there to attend._

_You will find a menu laying ontop of the miniature refrigerator,_

_as well as a key to access the swimming pool on the first floor._

_If you need anything else,_

_feel free to call the front desk for assistance._

_All the luck and best wishes,_

_Adrian du Lac_

_Hotel Admin"_

"EEK!" I squeal, "Look Ollie! Mr. and _Mrs._ Oken!"

He laughs at me, "That's right, Lillian Oken. You're mine… forever."

I refrain the urge to repeatedly bounce up and down singing, 'Mrs. Lillian Oken! Mrs. Lillian Oken!' like I did when I was seven.

"I think I'm going to change… long day, heavy dress." I unzip myself and proceed into the bathroom.

It's big. Bigger than any bathroom I've seen in my life.

The shower was at least ten feet away from the toilet, and the sink had a mermaid faucet that held the soap, under a shiny mirror strung with lights all around it.

For once, my reflection in the full body mirror was flawless.

My dress was silver, not white. I _hate_ white. Almost as much as I hate roses. It wasn't the silver color, like the color of metal.

It was the light silver, sort of off-white with a red sash trimming my waist. My hair was up in curls, tied with a red daffodil.

I quietly hum to myself as I strip of the dress and replace it with one of Oliver's overlarged blue t-shirts.

I switch the mermaid faucet on and let the water run through my hair, undoing the curls. After a while, I find the towels located in the back of a closet and choose one.

I give myself another quick look before hanging the dress on the back of the door and returning back to the bedroom.

Oliver's already made his way to bed, and I can tell he's half asleep. Giggling, I climb in next to him and shut my eyes. He's soft, and I can smell his cologne.

"Oliver," I breathe his name, attempting to get his attention.

"Hrgmph?" He grunts, opening his eyes to look at mine.

"When the honeymoon's over, life begins." My voice is soft, almost above a whisper. "Are you scared?"

"Me? Scared?" He scoffs and I roll my eyes, laughing to myself. "I just can't believe the wedding's already over."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He stiffens up. "We've been talking about getting married since we were ten. Now, it's just… eleven years of excitement, and it only lasted four hours."

A smile appears on my lips. "Yes, but… remember. All good things must come to an end. Even if it took eleven years to make it happen."

He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist.

We fall asleep.

--

Morning comes early in September. It's these times I'm glad I'm not still in school. Lilly's still sleeping, and I'm by the microwave waiting for my coffee to heat up.

I hit the button before it beeps and return to the sofa with my steaming cup. Watching Lilly sleep doesn't bother me. She's too beautiful.

Even though her head's tilted to the side, her mouth is hanging upen, and she's snoring. Very loud.

My eyes dart from her to the window. The sun is fully up now, and our flight back to Malibu leaves in three hours.

I can't find myself to wake her, so I pack her things while she sleeps. There's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Maid." Replies a woman.

I open the door and in comes a young redhead, with fresh towels and a broom. "So, you two the newlyweds?"

"We've been married for a week," I tell her. She nods.

I watch as she puts the new towels in the bathroom and sweeps the carpet. She looks as me, "You okay? You're just sort of, sitting there."

I laugh, "We're leaving soon."

"Oh," She says. "I see… short honeymoon, eh?"

"I guess." I shrug and she returns to her work.

"Oliver?" I hear Lilly and my focus changes to her. She throws the covers off her body and sits up straight. "What time is it?"

"Eight. Our plane leaves soon." I tell her as she gets out of bed, passes the maid, and slides on her jeans.

As we board the airplane, it hits me.

I can't believe this is really happening. I'm married, me. Oliver Oken, married to his best friend.

Married.

It's such a frightening word.

We take our seats and instantly, Lilly's asleep on my shoulder. Jane Eyre sits in her lap, still unopened.

My eyes turn to the window and I watch as we fly home back to where we grew up.

_June 15th, 2000._

_"Lilly, give it back!" I was ten years old, running after Lilly who had my ring pop. She stopped by the willow tree and stuck it in her mouth._

_"Lilly, that's not fair! I bought it!" I whined._

_She popped it out of her mouth and grinned. "So? It's mine now." She ran her tongue over it before offering it back to me. "Still want it?"_

_Disgusted, I groaned. "No, it's okay… you can keep it."_

_Both of us were silent as I sighed and sat indian style in the grass. Lilly looked sad as she sat next to me. "What's wrong, Lil?"_

_She shrugged, eyeing the ring. "Daddy gave mommy a ring when they got married."_

_Her parents had recently gotten a divorce and I didn't realize until then how much it hurt her. She stiffened up as her story continued, "I don't like rings. They're not forever like people say they are."_

_I was silent, before I got an idea. I took the ring out of her hand and put it on her finger. "Lilly, will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes widened and they darted from me to her finger. After a while, she spoke."Only if you promise it'll be forever."_

_My ten year old eyes lit up, "I promise Lilly."_

_And we hugged._

I kept my promise. Because when I say forever, forever's what I mean….

--

How cute. I love where this story is going :) I honestly think it's gonna go very far. If any of this was confusing, let me know and I'll explain. Oh, and yes. I stole the last line from a song. Reviews get chapter two up faster?

Bellatrix-Breezy


	2. Chapter Two,

It's about time I got chapter two up, huh? I sort of broke my promise to myself by posting this without having ten reviews, but I could not keep you waiting any longer. Maybe get me to 15 reviews til the next chapter? Hm? I hated writing this chapter, I kept picturing Gia Mantegna. Blehh. Awkward.

--

_Now, I'm no Casanova, but I know this much is true. I'll hold nothing back when it comes to you._

"What's it like to be married, Lilly?" I'm asked.

Miley and I are sitting crosslegged on her couch blowing up balloons for Jackson's daughter's birthday party.

Chelsee Stewart turns four today and we were hired to set up for the party.

I shrug as I tie a knot in the balloon. "It's really no different. We've been living together since we were eighteen, it's just legal now."

She frowns, "I can't wait til I get married,"

"Why is that?"

"Just the thrill. Living on your own, doing everything yourself, not having to worry about your dad walking in on you--"

"OKAY!" I exclaim, "No need to hear about you and Travis's sex life, thanks."

She giggles, "Sorry. It's just, last night was the third time this week we've been caught. I want my own house."

"Well, just talk to your da-- wait, third time this week? Jesus, Miley."

"What can I say? I love cowboys." She bites her lip and I cringe.

Just then, Oliver comes in through the kitchen door and we hear him through the kitchen. "Hello! Miley, Lilly, Jackson, Brooke? Anybody?"

"In here!" Miley shouts.

Oliver comes in carrying a birthday cake and sets it on the coffee table. "Jackson soo owes me."

I giggle, scanning my eyes over the cake. It has Strawberry Shortcake and all her little friends as candles. It's so cute!

Miley reads the writing, "Happy 4th Birthday, Chelsea."

"Oliver, they spelled her name wrong!" I stand up.

"What? Lilly, you told me it was C-H-E-L-S-E-A." He defends himself.

Miley jumps up, "Oliver! She was eating cheese cake when she said that. You know when her mouth's full, her E's sound like A's."

I scratch the back of my ear and defend myself, "Hey. That cheese cake was good. Don't blame me, blame it."

"Okay, don't panic. Maybe we can… fix it." He says.

"Jackson's gonna kill you!" I tease him. He slaps my finger away and gives me a look. I laugh.

Miley sighs, "Okay. Let's see…"

Miley sticks her index finger in the cake, removes the "A", and licks it off her finger.

"Greeeaaat," Oliver groans. "Now it says Chelse."

"Calm down, I have an idea." Miley disappears into the back room then comes out with a plastic "E" she found in a magnet box. Oliver and I watch as she puts it in the place of the extinct A. "Problem solved!" She exclaims.

"Close enough," I laugh.

We finish blowing up the balloons just as the doorbell rings. "Guys, open this door!"

Miley pulls open the door and Brooke, Jackson's wife, rushes in with a sack of groceries, followed by a short blonde girl carrying a teddybear.

Brooke puts the sack on the coffee table and sighs as she falls onto the couch. "We went _everywhere,_"

"Mommy took me to see the ice show." Chelsee says to me. I pick her up and hold her on my hip, "That's great! Did you have fun?"

She nods rapidly, "Mhm!"

Miley stands up, checking her watch. "Okay, so Travis should be getting off work soon. I need to go pick him up before he gets all angry again. I'll be back before the party starts. Bye, y'all."

"Don't be late because you're… doing things!" I shout back at her.

"Hahahah, you're not funny." She shuts the door.

"Hey, Chelsee. What'd you say we go get first dibs on the moon bounce?" Oliver asks, squatting down to the four-year-old's level.

Her little green eyes light up and she nods rapidly, "YES YES YES!"

After all the guests have arrived, I stand leaning against the doorframe watching Oliver play with the tikes.

As he sprays a little boy with the water hose, he looks over at me and smiles.

As I smile back, I think… what a great dad he'll make.

--

It's Tuesday, I hate work. I walk in the front door, and toss my keys on the table.

I turn around and see Lilly. She's sitting alone in the apartment on the reclining couch. The television's off and it's completely silent. "Honey…" I laugh, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine!" She chirps. "Just…"

"Just what?" I peels off his jacket and hang it on the back of the chair.

"I have a plan."

Laughing, I sit on the coffee table across from her. "What's your plan?"

Both of us are silent, and she takes a deep breath. "Oliver, I wanna have a baby."

My smile drops. She bite my lip, eager for what I have to say. "Say something."

"You really wanna have a baby? You mean, like, those things that cry?"

She holds back a giggle, "Well I… don't know. I mean, do you?"

I sit back and let out a breath. "I don't know, Lillypop. It'd be fun, though."

"Really?" She grins. "Really, really?" She jumps up. "We're gonna have a baby?!"

"Well, now that's kinda up to you." I joke, standing up. She throw my arms around my neck and I kiss her.

I lick my lips and push a hair out of her face. "Just out of curiosity…"

"You want to start now." She finishes for me.

"I'm glad you asked."

Before she can say anything, I push her down on the couch. "Oliver… I told you about doing that."

"Whaaat? I'm excited!" I say honestly, taking off my shirt and throwing it somewhere in the distance.

Our lips connect as I climb ontop of her.

"Oliver," she breaks away from me. "Wait. Did you fix the washing machine?"

"What?!" I say angrily.

"I can't stop thinking about the washing machine. You need to fix it."

"The washing machine, Lil? Really? We're about to have sex, and you're thinking about the washing machine?" I stand up.

She gets up on her knees and looks me in the eyes, "I'm sorry. But it's been on my mind since it broke last weekend, you need to fix it."

I roll my eyes and sigh in anger.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Nevermind, forget it."

"No no, it's all right. I'll go fix the washing machine to make you soo happy, dear."

"Are you getting an attitude with me?" She stands up to meet my level.

I fold my arms, "No. No, not at all."

"Sarcasm. Nice," she scoffs. "That's just perfect! You know what, if you'd rather sleep with me than have nice clean clothes, then why don't we just go to bed and go to sleep?!" She yells, running toward the bedroom door.

"Oh, sure! That's gonna get you a baby! Just to make you happy, I'll go fix our washing machine. NO! Now that you mention it, why don't I just go fix every broken household appliance in California?!" I yell back.

"That's great! And while you're at it, I'll just go get artificial insemination!" The door slams.

"GREAT! Less work for me!"

Groaning and panting, I kick the couch. I slam myself onto the recliner and rest my head in my hands. Our first fight. Well, our first _married_ fight.

_January 22nd, 2005_

_ "Oliver Oken, don't you dare walk away from me!" Fifteen year old Lilly called after me. Running into the gymnasium, I grabbed a basketball. Shooting hoops helps me calm down._

_ It was homecoming night, freshman year. I wanted Lilly to have sex with me, and she turned me down. I was angry then, but looking back on it I'm glad we waited._

_ I heard heels clicking behind me and looked away from the hoop._

"_Oliver, I--" She picked her fingernails._

_ "Shut it, Lil." I snapped._

"_I hate you." She said coldly after I made the shot. My head jerked around to her. "No, you don't."_

_ She nodded rapidly, "Yes I do. I've always hated you."_

"_You are such a shitty liar."_

_ "I'm not lying. I'll prove it to you!" With that, she peeled the ring I had given her to replace the ringpop off her finger and threw it onto the floor. It landed with a ching, and flew about ten feet away from us._

_ Her hair looked so beautiful, coiled with a tiara to match her aqua dress. "That's how I feel about you! That's how I feel about our stupid relationship! That's how I feel about us! I hate you!"_

_ "LILLIAN ALEECE TRUSCOTT! I gave you that thing because I love you!" I yelled, unknowingly._

_Her voice was soft, "You… you love me?"_

_ "Of course I do," I walked close to her. She grabbed my tie and looked down. "I have always loved you. Since that day I proposed. Remember?" I smiled, leaning down to try to get her to look up._

_ "We were ten," she whispered, then looked up. "You loved me when you were ten?"_

_I nodded, unable to say anything._

_ She looked down again and I gulped, nervous. Then, she looked up and I smiled. "I loved you since we were six. When I held your hand because you had the sixty-four crayon pack with--"_

_ "--with the sharpener," I finished for her._

_She laughed tearfully, and then we kissed._

_ We were broken apart by the gym doors slamming open. "OKEN! TRUSCOTT! Get your freshmen butts back to the dance!" Our gym teacher, Coach Horcus said._

_ "Just one second!" Lilly said, before running toward the bleachers. She grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger. "C'mon, Ollypop!"_

_ She grabbed my hand and we ran out._

"Lilly?! Lilly!" I throw myself up and run to the bedroom door. It opens just as I get there, and there she stands.

Mascara is smeared on her face and she holds the same ring in her hand, twirling it between her fingers. "You were thinking about homecoming, too?"

She nodds. "It was our first real fight." She says, looking at the ring.

"Lil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act that way. I love you, I promise."

She laughs tearfully, "I love you too, Ollypop."

She kisses me, leaning up on her toes.

When we break apart, she plays with the hair on the back of my head and smirks. "I kinda want to now."

"You wanna what?" I ask cluelessly.

Before I can say anything else, she yanks me inside the bedroom and slams the door shut. Yes, yes, yes!

--

Ahah, that was fun. I really didn't want to get too graphic so early in the series, but trust me it will come. ;D I love adding little things from the past. Oh, and in case you were wondering. They're are notttt virgins. It's already happened. You'll find that out in the "past" sequence in chapter three. Reviews, anyone? (:

Bellatrix-Breezy


End file.
